While this invention may be applied to various type uses, it is particularly applicable to sanitary landfill sites wherein a requirement exists which forces a site operator to cover a working area overnight or when the site area is not being worked. Conventionally, the working area is covered with a layer of soil but this requires the use of limited equipment and personnel which could be used otherwise. In an alternative method of covering the landfill site, personnel manually position a flexible sheeting material or tarpaulin over an area which must be covered to meet the requirement imposed for this operation. This, of course, requires that the personnel work in contact with the debris or refuse which was dumped into the landfill site. A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus which may be applied to covering a landfill site and which requires the use of a minimal number of personnel and equipment to accomplish the task.
It is, therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide an apparatus which may be used in conjunction with presently available powered equipment to efficiently lay out long lengths of a wide width flexible sheeting material over a sanitary landfill site and which may also be used to take up the flexible sheeting when it is desired to work the site.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an apparatus which may be carried on a vehicle dozer blade and which has a powered arbor assembly adapted for carrying a long length of a wide width flexible sheeting and which may lay out or take up the sheeting as the vehicle moves over a site area.
According to another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an apparatus which may be fabricated using conventional techniques and/or materials and which will provide an economical alternative to presently applied methods and/or equipments for covering sanitary landfill sites.